1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative ornaments for structures such as doors, walls, shutters and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative ornament which is simple in construction and is suitably adapted for removable attachment to a shutter or other structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shutters are commonly used on the exteriors of houses and commercial buildings to impart a pleasing aesthetic appearance to the houses or buildings and/or to selectively block the emission of sunlight or other exterior light through windows. Shutters typically include a generally rectangular frame which supports multiple horizontally-spanning and parallel louvers. In functional shutters, the louvers are mounted on a rotatable tilt rod and are capable of concerted pivoting between open and closed positions adjacent to the surface of a window to selectively emit or block sunlight or other exterior lighting through the window. In decorative shutters, the louvers are typically fixedly mounted in a downwardly-angled position. The decorative shutters are typically mounted on the exterior wall of a house or building on respective sides of a window to improve the appearance of the home or building exterior.
Decorative shutters significantly improve the exterior appearance of homes or other buildings. However, it would be desirable to provide ornaments which may be removably attached to a shutter at selected positions thereon to decorate and enhance the aesthetic appearance of the shutters for such occasions as birthday parties; holidays or for seasonal, weather-related, regional, geographic or scholastic celebrations. Accordingly, the present invention provides a decorative ornament which may be attached to shutters, walls, doors, fences and the like for a variety of decorative purposes.